No era lo que esperaba
by Chesire de CrissColfer
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Kurt entra con ganas de estudiar y superar la ruptura que tuvo con Daniel. Cuando había olvidado completamente el tema del amor, aparece un chico con delineador en los ojos que hace que Kurt se vuelva loco. Le ama y al parecer, el chico le devuelve el amor, pero por cosas del pasado, él chico le contesta algo inesperado. Seguramente no era lo que Kurt esperaba.


**Y aquí está el Fic que tanto has esperado Rochii! Jaja xD Bueno, tengo que decir que está basado en mi vida personal, claro algunas cosas le agregué y otras xD bueno, están tal cual y tú nena lo sabes jajaja xD Sabrás qué es verdad y qué he inventado para darle algo de drama a la historia xD**

**Aaammm... hay dos canciones dentro de éste Fic :3 si pudieran escucharlas mientras leen, me harían feliz :3  
>Se llaman : Pienso en ti de Adriana Foster y Junto a ti de Alex Sirvent<strong>

**So...**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel era el chico nuevo en la Universidad. Había elegido estudiar diseño de moda pero de último minuto, decidió ser contador. Si, algo sumamente raro, pero le llamaba la atención.<p>

Días antes, había firmado una constancia la cual hacía valido el cambio de su carrera y su grupo.

Llegó temprano tal y como el director le había dicho. Estaba nervioso, era su primer día y conocería a personas que él esperaba, no fueran homofóbicos. De ser así, su padre lo sacaría.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su aula, ésta se encontraba vacía. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que había llegado justo a la hora, pero no había nadie. Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que su amiga Mercedes también se encontraba en la misma Universidad.

- ¡Mercedes! – le llamó.

- ¿Kurt? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Ven aquí pequeño! – gritó.

- Cedes, nena, que gusto. – le dijo mientras tiraba a Mercedes en un abrazo.

- Lo sé. Se mueren por verme – rió junto con su amigo. – Dime, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? Diseño de modas en sólo en la tarde.

- Oh, sobre eso… - dudó – Estoy en contaduría.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó.

- Pensaba decirte, pero no creí que fuera a encontrarte en mi primer día.

- Rayos, chico. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar entonces.

- Oh, sí. ¿Nos sentamos? Nadie de mi grupo ha llegado.

- Claro.

Kurt le contó acerca de cómo es que había terminado por elegir contaduría. Al parecer, los números le llamaban más la atención que el hecho de diseñar. Claro, aún amaba la moda, pero prefería portarla que hacerla. También le habló acerca de su rompimiento con Daniel, el chico pelinegro con el cual había salido unos meses. Pero todo termino el día en que el pelinegro le dijo algo que le dolió.

- _Kurt, tengo algo que decirte. _

- _¿Qué pasa, Daniel?_

- _¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando comenzamos a salir?_

- _Cómo jodidos olvidarlo._

- _Bueno, no me he enamorado de ti, así que adiós._

- _¿Pero… Daniel… por qué?_

- _Mierda. Kurt, te dije que sólo saldría contigo porque eras caliente como el infierno y te aseguré que NUNCA me enamoraría de ti, pero tú de pendejo accediste salir conmigo. No tengo la culpa de que seas tan estúpido. Me voy, y por favor, no quiero que vuelvas a verme. Oh, por cierto. La noche de ayer… me decepcionaste como hombre. _

Y con eso, Kurt había dado por terminada la relación que tenía con el pelinegro. Y, desde ese entonces, el trataba de no caer en el amor. Porque siempre él era el que salía lastimado.

Mientras hablaban, Kurt miro que varios chicos entraban y salían del que era su aula ahora, pero como no conocía a nadie y era un poco tímido, no preguntaba. Finalmente, las clases de su amiga comenzaron y Kurt se quedó de nuevo solo. Espero unos cuantos minutos para entrar, pero se aburrió y decidió mejor irse. Bien, había ido en vano. Ni levantarse temprano le sirvió.

Llegó a su casa con un chingo de sueño. Tenía mal humor y para acabar de joder, su padre no había llegado a la casa y a él se le habían olvidado las llaves.

Espero una hora para que su padre llegara, pero no venía solo. Le acompañaba Finn y su madre Carole. Kurt siempre pensó que ellos hacían una hermosa pareja. Y bueno, ahora más que nunca, estaba demostrado.

- Hijo, ¿cómo te fue? – preguntó Burt mientras abría la puerta.

- Ni bien, ni mal.

- ¿Cómo está eso?

- Bueno, ni bien, porque me levanté temprano para no tener una sola clase. Ni mal, porque estuve platicando con Mercedes. Ella se inscribió en Actuación y canto.

- Oh, qué bien chico. Espero mañana sí tengas clases.

- Eso también espero yo.

Dicho esto, Kurt subió a su cuarto a dormir. Aunque eran las seis de la tarde, decidió dormir, puesto que tenía que levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana para darse un baño para después, secarse el cabello y ponerse las cremas para cuidar su piel. Luego estaba el agotador trabajo de elegir qué llevar. Ahí es donde Kurt siempre se llevaba más de media hora. No lo hacía en la noche, porque ya se sentía cansado.

Finalmente, cayó dormido. Y soñando, pidió a su madre, que un día, él encontrara su verdadero amor.

Como ya se le comenzaba a hacer rutina para cuando entraba a las ocho de la mañana, se levantó a las cuatro. Mientras que el agua se calentaba, pasó a su armario y comenzó a decidir que llevar para su segundo-primer día, puesto que ayer, no había tenido clases, y Kurt quería dejar una primera buena impresión. Habían pasado quince minutos cuando apenas había decidido la camisa que llevaría. Finalmente, pasó una hora para que todo el atuendo estuviese escogido y planchado. Eran las 6:30 cuando finalmente estuvo arreglado con el atuendo que había elegido, su cabello perfectamente peinado y sus botas McQueen.

- Buenos días, papá.

- Oh, Kurt. Buenos días. ¿Desayuno? – preguntó Burt.

- Claro, me encantaría.

El desayuno le tomó 20 minutos, ya que sólo fueron hot cakes.

Se despidió de su padre para dirigirse a la parada para tomar el camión.

El maldito camión iba lleno y tuvo que irse caminando. Bien, ahora llegaría cansado a la Universidad.

Llegó jadeando, puesto que había corrido cerca de 15 cuadras para llegar a la otra parada del camión y poder tomarlo. Había llegado con solo 5 minutos de retraso. Se dirigió a su salón, y por segunda vez, estaba vacío. Por segunda vez, fue a buscar a Mercedes, y la encontró. Sólo que la morena, estaba en clases. Como Kurt no quería estar solo, se sorprendió a si mismo entrando a la clase de Mercedes. La morena sólo le dirigió una mirada de "¿Qué jodidos haces aquí?" y antes de que de verdad se lo dijera, el castaño le explicó la razón.

Y ese día, Kurt se la paso en clases de actuación y canto. Pero hoy, era un día diferente, ya que tenía su taller. Él se había inscrito en "Rondalla" para completar los créditos suficientes para su carrera.

El grupo anterior había terminado así que decidió integrarse a los demás que ya se estaban acercando. No sabía porque había elegido ese taller si ni siquiera la guitarra sabía tocar. Todos los demás, llevaban su guitarra y pensó que la mayoría ya sabría tocar. De un momento a otro, el maestro llegó.

- Chicos, buenos días. Me llamo Noah Puckerman y seré su instructor. Tendré la ayuda del joven Sam Evans. Él les impartirá la clase cuando yo no pueda venir.

Bien, el profesor se veía rudo. El tipo tenía peinado mohicano, pero, el otro chavo, Sam, dios, su boca era enorme.

Volteó su mirada y se encontró con el chico más guapo que pudiese existir. Debía admitir que el peinado le favorecía, y dios, ¿era delineador lo que tenía en sus ojos?

- Ey, soy Eliot.

- Oh, so-soy Kurt – dijo con sus mejillas pintadas de rosa.

- ¿En qué carrera estás, Kurt? – preguntó intrigado.

- Contaduría. Grupo A.

- Vaya, estamos en el mismo grupo.

Y Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Chicos, veo que algunos no traen guitarra. Bien, probaremos su voz entonces. Mmm, tú, el chico de la piel de porcelana. Ven aquí – le dijo Noah a Kurt, quien inmediatamente se puso nervioso.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tú. Ven aquí.

Kurt se levantó e hizo su camino hasta el centro del patio.

- Bien. Di tu nombre, por favor.

- Oh. Kurt Hummel.

- Ok. Bueno, Kurt, deléitanos con tu voz – dijo al momento que hacia una reverencia y se burlaba del aspecto del castaño.

Kurt había estado pensando la canción toda la mañana. Había tenido pensando interpretar una canción que estuviese de moda. Pero, justo cuando vio al chico que le robó el aliento, supo cuál sería la canción ideal. Tomó aire y comenzó.

_En mi habitación miro de frente _  
><em>y revivo tus caricias en mi mente <em>  
><em>fue inevitable caer en tus brazos <em>  
><em>convertiste mi desprecio en abrazos <em>  
><em>y es que cuando tu boca se acerca a mi oído, <em>  
><em>ella provoca que caiga rendido <em>  
><em>mi cuerpo a tus pies y yo sé <em>

_Que si voy o vengo, si doy o tengo _  
><em>yo solo pienso en ti. <em>  
><em>Si no estás te encuentro, <em>  
><em>si te vas me muero yo de miedo <em>  
><em>y solo yo pienso en ti amor. <em>

_Tu gran habilidad de conquistarme _  
><em>con tus besos y tu piel vas matarme <em>  
><em>y es que cuando tu aliento recorre mi piel <em>  
><em>beso tus labios que saben a miel <em>  
><em>no existe nadie más para mí. <em>

_Que si voy o vengo, si doy o tengo _  
><em>yo solo pienso en ti. <em>  
><em>Si no estás te encuentro, <em>  
><em>si te vas me muero yo de miedo <em>  
><em>y solo yo pienso en ti amor. <em>

_Y no me importa nadie más que tú _  
><em>me he enamorado, <em>  
><em>me has hipnotizado <em>  
><em>tu boca, tu olor solo tú. <em>

_Que si voy o vengo, si doy o tengo _  
><em>yo solo pienso en ti. <em>  
><em>Si no estás te encuentro, <em>  
><em>si te vas me muero yo de miedo <em>  
><em>y solo yo pienso en ti amor.<em>

Cuando finalizó, soltó el aire que tenía guardado. Lo había logrado. Había cantado frente a personas que no conocía.

- Woah, cantas… cantas… dios, ok. Puedes sentarte Kurt.

Kurt tomó asiento al lado de Elliot.

- Kurt, debo decir que tienes una voz hermosa.

Suspiró. – Pero no como la que tiene ella – señalo a la chica que ahora cantaba junto a Noah.

- ¿Eso debe de importarte? Además, cabe decir, que tú interpretas mucho mejor. Si te fijas, su dicción no es muy buena, además, le falta mucho aire y por ello, corta las palabras donde no debe. Es por eso, que tú, Kurt, cantas mejor que ella.

- Oh, gracias, Elliot – dijo un Kurt ya sonrojado.

- Por nada, Kurt. Dime, ¿de dónde eres?

- De Lima.

- ¿Ohio? Wow, queda lejos.

- Lo sé – rió - ¿Y tú, de dónde eres?

- Nueva Jersey. Vine porque quería alejarme de los problemas. Por cierto, tengo que decir que te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas.

- Dios… yo…

- Ey, no te haré daño. No soy de ese tipo de personas.

- Perdona… pe-pero no te conozco y…

- Tranquilo. Te demostraré que no soy así.

Permanecieron platicando durante unos cuantos minutos más. Faltaban cinco minutos cuando Noah les dijo que podían retirarse.

Elliot ya había tomado camino, cuando Kurt recordó que no sabía a qué hora entraba mañana así que decidió preguntarle a él.

- ¡Elliot! – gritó.

Pero Elliot iba demasiado lejos y además, llevaba sus audífonos. Así menos escucharía a Kurt. Bien, tendría que llegar a las siete de la mañana.

Espero a que el camión que lo llevaba directamente hasta su casa llegara.

Finalmente, el camión llego. Subió, y se dio cuenta de que Elliot iba también. Kurt decidió ignorarlo. No quería problemas con nadie. El haber hablado con él solo acarrearía más problemas. Tal vez, sufriría solo por ser su amigo. Y Kurt no quería eso.

Pasaron treinta minutos para que Kurt pudiese llegar a su casa. Entró, y como ya se le hacía costumbre, y eso que llevaba dos días de clases, iba a su cuarto y se encerraba. El día había iniciado bien, incluso había conocido a un compañero, pero, el que se hayan hecho amigos, ahí es donde Kurt ya no se sentía seguro. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado. Ni siquiera él. Había decidido que ya no estudiaría para no seguir bajo el escrutinio constante por ser gay. Pensando en lo que haría ahora que era amigo de Elliot, cayó dormido.

Los días pasaron y la amistad entre ellos creció. Kurt y Elliot salían juntos a donde fuera. No pasaban ni un momento solos.

Un día, Kurt llegó a su salón listo para el examen de su carrera cuando se encontró con el salón vacío.

- Uf, gracias al cielo. No venía siquiera preparado.

Alguien rió detrás de él y Kurt dio un brinco por el susto.

- Oh, dios, Kurt. No era mi intención asustarte.

- Ay… Elliot. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

- ¿Es cierto que va a haber paro laboral, hoy?

- ¿Paro? No creo. La institución lleva más de veinte años y nunca ha habido algo así.

- Pero, puede haber una primera vez.

- Bueno, tienes un punto Elliot. ¿Te parece si buscamos a algún profesor y le preguntamos?

- Claro.

Se dirigieron a la planta baja del edificio principal para ver si encontraban a alguno de los maestros que les impartían las clases. Finalmente encontraron al Licenciado Roberts.

- ¡Licenciado Roberts! – gritaron Kurt y Elliot al unísono.

- ¿Sí? Oh, chicos. ¿Qué se les ofrece?

- Licenciado, queríamos saber si el rumor de que habrá paro laboral, es cierto – dijo Kurt.

- Oh, chicos, no sé si decirles o no. Pero, creo lo mejor es que sepan. Sí, habrá paro laboral. No sabemos a qué hora se dará ni cuándo durará. Sólo puedo decirles eso.

- Oh, muchas gracias licenciado – dijo ahora, Elliot.

- Por nada. Ahora, váyanse antes de que la policía llegue.

- ¿Policía? – preguntaron ambos atónitos.

- Sí, policía. Normalmente cuando suceden cosas de éste tipo, los maestros nos rehusamos y por ello, la policía interviene para desalojar la institución.

- Oh – fue todo lo que pudieron articular. – Siendo así, creo nos retiramos ahora – dijo Kurt mientras le tomaba la mano a un aturdido Elliot.

Cuando regresaban al salón por sus cosas, se encontraron con sus compañeros.

- Ey, vamos por una caguama – dijo Santana.

- Yo… yo no tomo chicos – dijo Kurt tratando de que le creyeran. Andaba de mal humor y lo menos que quería era ponerse a tomar.

- Oh, vamos, princesa. Además, si no lo has hecho, para todo hay una primera vez. Y será con nosotros.

- Dale, Kurt. Vamos, por una vez no sucederá nada malo – le dijo Elliot.

- Vale, pero no quiero que me pongan borracho chicos. Una cerveza y ya.

Santana elevó las manos en señal de rendición.

- Bueno, hay que irnos, no queremos que la policía nos lleve – dijo Tina.

- Oh, vamos. Esos idiotas no sirven de nada. ¿Policías? Por favor, somos mejores nosotros con una jodida arma que ellos con su "entrenamiento". Así que, bájenle de pedo y vámonos ya. Esas cheves nos esperan – dijo Santana ya exasperada.

- ¡Está bien! – gritaron todos.

Finalmente, salieron del edificio principal. Para cuando llegaban a la salida, el ejército iba llegando.

- Kurt, ¿Qué no era la policía la que iba a venir? – preguntó Tina.

- Oh… umm, ¿sí?

Para su salvación, apareció el director del plantel.

- Chicos, hagan el favor de retirarse. Como verán, el ejército y los medios de comunicación ya están aquí. Si quieren ser expuestos, adelante, pero lo mejor es que se vayan y nos dejen manejar esto.

- Oh, director, ¿y… cuándo regresamos? – preguntó Elliot.

- No sabría decirles. Normalmente, estos paros laborales a lo mucho duran sólo quince días. Pero, como el gobierno está más involucrado de lo que imaginamos, creemos que podría tardar hasta uno o dos meses.

- Bueno, muchas gracias por avisarnos. Nos retiramos ahora – dijo Santana con una seriedad que estaba fuera de ella en esos instantes.

La universidad en la que Kurt estudia, se encontraba, raramente, en la cima de un cerro, por lo cual para poder subir, estrictamente tenía que hacerlo en camión. Pero, como esta vez sólo irían a la parte baja del cerro, y no querían gastar la cantidad que el camión les pedía sólo por bajar el cerro e irse ya solos. Por lo que decidieron bajar el cerro caminando. Lamentablemente, Kurt llevaba botas que tenían un poco de tacón y chilló cuando supo que tendría que bajar por el lodo y pasar entre las piedras.

- Genial, ahora mi atuendo se va a arruinar.

- Oh, vamos, Kurt. Vive un poco. Si se te ensucia, yo te compraré uno nuevo e igual al que traes.

Kurt no pudo decir una palabra. Elliot le estaba ¿coqueteando? No lo sabía, pero sabía que quería estar cerca de él, se sentía seguro a su lado.

De repente…

- ¡Chicos! Dense la vuelta, hay que tomar una foto. – gritó Quinn.

Y mágicamente todos los del grupo estaban haciendo sus mejores caras y poses. Y Kurt, bueno, él estaba siendo tomado por la cintura por Elliot. Sólo pudo atinar a sonrojarse.

- Quinny, chica, la subes al face – le dijo Elliot. – Oh, me etiquetas.

Quinn rodó los ojos. – Claro que si Elliot. Siempre eres el primero.

Sin pensarlo, Elliot le tomó la mano a Kurt y le detuvo. El castaño confundido de que pararan preguntó.

- ¿Por qué nos hemos detenido Elliot?

- Es simple Kurt. Estamos en un cerro. Mira a tu alrededor.

- ¿Para qué? Todo lo que veo son más cerros.

- Uh Kurtie – le dijo – Tienes que aprender a admirar la naturaleza. Dentro de poco, ésta paisaje cambiará y no podrás admirarlo tal y como ahora lo es. Simplemente… hermoso.

Kurt no se había dado cuenta de ello. Aún con Elliot tomándole de la mano, volteó hacia su derecha, seguía viendo más cerros, pero después de las palabras de Elliot, lo miraba diferente. Él tenía razón, dentro de poco, los cerros se convertirían en lugares para que la gente viva. Se permitió cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Lo has visto, cierto? La paz que te rodea… la naturaleza que te habla – le susurró al oído Elliot. – Es mucho más hermoso mirar con los ojos cerrados y sentir, que hacerlo como la gente normalmente lo hace.

- Sí, lo he visto. Y debo decirte – no lo hago para aumentarte el ego – que me gusta lo que he visto. Tenías razón.

- Bueno – ríe – No me aumentas el ego, ya está demasiado grande como para crecer más. Oh, y, siempre tengo la razón Kurtie, tenlo por seguro. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que Kurt se sobresaltara. Elliot corrió. - ¡Corre Kurtie, o no nos dejarán una cheve fría estos cabrones! – le gritó.

- ¿Cómo me metí en esto? – susurró.

Y Kurt corrió lo más rápido que pudo con las botas que llevaba para alcanzar a Elliot. Cuando le alcanzó, el chico de cabello negro le tomó la mano de nueva cuenta y le guió hacia el lugar donde sus compañeros ya se encontraban tomando.

- Bien, Kurtie, ¿cheve o caguama? – le preguntó Elliot.

- Um, no sé Elliot. Yo no tomo.

- Vamos, sólo una, es más, compro una caguama y la tomamos entre los dos. ¿Va?

Después de meditarlo unos segundos, que para Elliot fueron horas, el castaño accedió a tomar sólo una botella.

Cuando Elliot regresó con la caguama en mano, Kurt casi se muere. Él pensaba que era como las cheves: una botella de 600 ml. No pensaba que tendría que tomarse una botella de más de un litro. Rayos, ahora tendría que hacerlo.

Elliot le guió con los demás poniéndole la mano en la parte baja de la espalda. Cuando llegaron, Santana le ofreció un cigarro a Kurt, quién lo rechazo pero Elliot no.

- Bien, Kurtie… dime, ¿desde hace cuánto que eres gay? – woah, pregunta directa, pensó Kurt.

- Pues… yo…

- Oh, estás reacio a hacerlo – dijo mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro - Te entiendo, tampoco lo dije cuando me lo preguntaron. Y ahora, todo me da igual, soy quien soy y me siento orgulloso por serlo. Así que, si te da más confianza, pregúntame tú y yo te responderé.

- Yo… um… no soy bueno con las preguntas. Así que mejor hazlo tú y te prometo que ésta vez, responderé.

Elliot esbozó una sonrisa ante la actitud de Kurt en ese momento, joder, le estaba gustando el castaño.

- Bueno, te haré la misma pregunta que no me has contestado. ¿Desde hace cuánto que eres gay, Kurtie?

- Pues, lo supe desde que tenía como cinco años.

- ¿A tan temprana edad? ¿Por qué?

- Porque… siempre robaba los tacones de mi madre y me gustaba jugar con ellos. También, me gustaba las fiestas de té. Yo digo que desde esos días yo ya lo sabía. Y cuando entré a la preparatoria, todas mis dudas se aclararon. No paraba de mirar el trasero de los chicos – rió – Inclusive, me besé con una chica para aclararlo y hasta salí con ella un tiempo, es más, va en nuestro grupo. Pero, no se dio nada.

- Vaya. Bueno, te diré Kurtie que yo lo soy desde los quince años, más o menos. Y, me vine a estudiar acá porque pensé que no había tanta gente homofóbica como en donde vivía, y creo, tenía razón y ahora soy feliz. Espera… ¿dijiste que te besaste con una chica?

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse como no lo había hecho en días, a carcajadas.

- Joder, sí. Se llama Brittany, es la novia de Santana.

- Ey, para tu carro. ¿Santana? … ¿Santana Lopez?

- Sí, ella. Santana Lopez. La conozco desde la secundaria.

- Guau. Yo… no lo sabía. Así que, recapitulando, ¿te besaste con su novia cuando aún tenías dudas?

Kurt volvió a reír. - ¡Sí, lo hice! Pero como te dije, con ello me di cuenta de que era 100% gay.

- Vaya – dijo – Creo me estás gustando más – agregó en un susurro.

- Ey, ¿cuándo llega Seb? – preguntó Santana ya achispada por las cervezas que se había tomado.

- ¿Sebastian va a venir? – Preguntó Elliot y Santana asintió.

Y, en esos instantes, Sebastian hizo su aparición en la puerta con un plato de papas con chile, un mango y unos cuantos pepinos rebanados.

- Bien, culeros, sabía que los encontraría aquí y les traje algo para merendar mientras toman – dicho esto, les dejo el plato en el centro de la mesa y fue a saludar a Elliot quién le recibió con un abrazo.

- Ey, bro, no pensé que fueras de los que toman – le dijo Sebastian riendo por ver a Elliot ahí, pero en cuanto fijo su mirada en el castaño, el ojiverde supo el porqué de las acciones de su amigo. – Guau, a éste guapo no lo había visto. ¿Eres nuevo, cariño?

- Ha-hablas… ¿hablas conmigo? – preguntó Kurt confundido y Elliot le fulminaba con la mirada.

Sebastian rodó los ojos ante la actitud de ambos. – Si, cariño. Hablo contigo. No te había visto y tengo que decirte que eres jodidamente guapo y si no fuera porque mi... – se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Si ponía en evidencia a Elliot, éste en cuanto llegasen al departamento que rentaban, le mataría. – Dime, nene, ¿de dónde vienes y qué haces aquí con ésta bola de vagos bebedores? – preguntó Sebastian con la intención de poner celoso a su amigo. Estaba seguro de que si lo invitaba a salir, Elliot moriría de celos.

- Pues… Elliot me invitó y…

- ¿Qué el bro te invitó? Vaya, tengo que decirte que Elliot no toma, cariño. – dijo al momento que recibía una mirada de muerte de parte del pelinegro. Kurt miró la botella y en efecto, está estaba intacta.

- Y… ¿entonces, por qué me has invitado? – preguntó Kurt tratando de entender la actitud de Elliot y para su salvación, el perro que rondaba en el lugar en el que estaban, hizo su gracia en una de las mochilas de sus compañeros que hizo que Kurt riera a carcajadas y se olvidara de que le había preguntado algo a Elliot.

En ese momento, Elliot quería matar a su amigo por su imprudencia. Finalmente, Kurt olvidó totalmente lo que había dicho y Sebastian se concentró en poner celoso a su amigo diciéndole cosas lindas a Kurt que hacía que éste se sonrojara y soltara risitas nerviosas como un chico colegial. Bien, Elliot había elegido un castaño hermoso, lo admitía, pero si Elliot no hacía algún movimiento para hacerle saber a Kurt que le gustaba, por mucho que fuera su amigo, tenía dos opciones: la primera era hacerle ver en el departamento lo cabezón que era y que era obvio que a Kurt le gustaba él e incitarle a que hiciera algo para que se lo diera a entender y la segunda, invitarle a salir y tener una relación con el castaño. No era el mejor plan que Sebastian había planeado, pero, de eso a nada, mejor el plan que ya había ideado.

Pasaron como dos horas platicando acerca de su vida en Lima, sobre sus amigos. Cuando llegó el momento de irse, eran las cinco de la tarde y sólo quedaban Santana, Brittany, Mercedes (quién se coló a petición de Kurt), una chica llamada Sugar, Sebastian y por supuesto, Elliot y Kurt.

Sebastian para poner más celoso a Elliot, antes de subirse al camión le plantó un pico en los labios a Kurt. Miro de reojo como Elliot se tensaba al ver su osadía que estaba seguro que él tomaría como locura y demencia total. Pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, a pesar de que Sebastian parecía frío e insensible, él era quién tenía el mejor corazón de todos los de su grupo. Siempre ha estado para todos cuando lo ocupaban. Y es por eso, que él estaba seguro de apoyar a su amigo de esta manera. Sólo quería que Elliot fuese feliz.

Cuando el camión en el que Kurt debía irse, se acercaba, Elliot le tomó la mano y le iba a besar con locura pero recordó lo que Seb había hecho y decidió solo darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Así que, espero verte pronto, Kurtie.

Kurt no pudo evitar ruborizarse. – Em, claro, Elliot. – Y se subió al camión mirando a Elliot subirse al camión que venía detrás.

Kurt durmió ese día pensando en Elliot.

Al siguiente día, como su padre no se había enterado que la institución había entrado en paro laboral, Burt con todas las ganas del mundo, fue al cuarto de Kurt para despertarlo. Cuando fue a mover a su muchacho para que éste despertara y se arreglara para ir a estudiar, Kurt le fulminó con la mirada y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que su padre no sabía por lo cual le pidió perdón por haberle mirado como si quisiese matarlo y le contó acerca de lo sucedido con la escuela.

Pasadas unas horas, el castaño no tenía nada que hacer porque su rutina siempre había sido ir y venir de la escuela y en las tardes, hacer la tarea en casa de Mercedes. Ahora que no tenía nada que hacer por la mañana, se sentía flojo y cansado cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver como Burt recibía su hermanastro, Finn y le invitaba a pasar. Finn también estudiaba donde mismo que Kurt, pero él había elegido otra carrera.

- Kurtie, ¿vienes? – dijo Finn entrando al cuarto de Kurt.

- ¿Ir? … ¿Adónde?

- Vamos ir a la plaza a pasear y comprar algo para mi novia. Se acerca su cumpleaños y quiero que me ayudes a escoger pequeño.

- Espera grandote, ¿desde cuándo tienes novia y por qué apenas me vengo enterando?

- Porque es una persona de tú salón y no quería incomodarte. Por eso lo hice. Si te llegué a herir o algo, perdóname, no era mi intención.

- Vaya, pero bien sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo Finn. Te quiero y me gusta verte feliz.

Y sin más, Finn le dio un pico en los labios a Kurt.

- Gracias chico, no sabes lo que eso significa. Bueno, vamos que no puedo esperar.

- Bien, vamos – dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Cada día Finn le sorprendía con las acciones que éste hacía.

Subieron a la camioneta de Finn y se dirigieron al centro comercial donde Finn había visto un collar que le gustaría darle a su novia pero quería la opinión de su hermano.

Sebastian se encontraba en el centro comercial con Elliot tratando de subirle el ánimo a su amigo. Hoy era el día en que le diría que había sido un cabezón y que debía decirle a Kurt lo que sentía por él.

- Elliot… tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Qué me dirás idiota? – espetó el pelinegro.

Seb ante la actitud de su amigo, decidió darle celos.

- Bueno quería decirte que K… - ya iba a soltar el nombre y lo de la cita que nunca ocurriría cuando vio a Kurt entrando de la mano de un mastodonte que debía admitir, era sexy y su mente supo que hacer. – Quería decirte que Kurtie está aquí en el centro comercial comprando un collar de la mano de un hombre sumamente sexy.

- ¿Kurt está aquí? – preguntó desviando su mirada a todos los locales de joyas que ahí se encontraban. Cuando lo vio, maldijo por lo bajo y tomó la mano de Seb, quién atónito, siguió a Elliot a la entrada del local donde se encontraban Kurt y el desconocido.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí bro? – preguntó para avivar los celos de Elliot.

- ¡¿Qué hacemos?! Es obvio Seb, estamos de espías.

- Oh, ¿y a quién espiamos?

Elliot volvió a maldecir pero esta vez Seb pudo escuchar clarito un Joder mientras le seguía su nombre y algo así como imbécil.

- A Kurt. Quiero saber porque ha venido de la mano de un hombre a éste lugar.

Decidido, Elliot entró al local para encarar a Kurt cuando sintió que alguien lo acorralaba contra una de las paredes sin que nadie le viera.

- Mira, idiota, no es por nada pero ahora no vas a enfrentar a Kurt. Joder, eres un pésimo espía bro. Ahora, solo queda escuchar.

Elliot pegó el oído a la vitrina en la que se encontraban y pudo escuchar claramente.

- _Bien, Kurt. ¿cuál te gusta?_

- _¿En serio me estás preguntando eso grandulón? Me has traído hasta aquí sabiendo cuál collar querías y, ¿ahora me lo preguntas?_

- _Bueno, quiero tu opinión nene. Bueno, aquí está… es éste._

- _Guau… es precioso Finn. ¡Me encanta!_

Sin querer escuchar más Elliot salió hecho una bomba del lugar y no alcanzó a escuchar que el collar era para la novia del grandote. Seb trató de explicarle que había escuchado eso pero su amigo entrado en cólera, se fue a su departamento sin siquiera decir adiós.

El día había terminado y Elliot aún seguía enojado. Sebastian sabía que eso no era malo, que era normal pero sus compañeros de cuarto estaban hasta la madre de la actitud agria de Elliot.

En casa de Kurt, Finn había recibido un mensaje de que les darían clases en otro lugar para que los alumnos no perdieran conocimiento alguno que pudiesen darles mientras el paro aún seguía. Al grupo de Kurt les tocaría solo los viernes de diez de la mañana a dos de la tarde. Finn tendría clases todos los días pero solo de una hora. Ese mismo día, Kurt les avisó a sus compañeros quienes le agradecieron, en especial Seb y Elliot quienes vivían lejos y tuvieron la oportunidad de ir a sus casas para regresar el día que las clases iniciarían.

Al día siguiente, Seb y Elliot partieron en el avión para llegar un día antes de que las clases iniciaran. El pelinegro iba hecho una maraña con sus sentimientos. Sabía que su amigo estaba enterado de que Kurt le gustaba, ¿tan obvio era? Sin pensarlo, decidió aclararlo.

- Seb… yo… quiero disculparme. He sido un idiota por mi comportamiento y… quiero agradecerte por no hacerme cometer una locura con Kurt el otro día.

Sebastian sonrió. Sabía que había llegado el momento.

- Bueno, no tienes nada de que disculparte o agradecer. Sabes que soy tu amigo y para eso estamos. Para cuidar de que sus amigos no hagan pendejadas y… quiero decirte que eres un cabezón, un imbécil e idiota total. ¿Por qué jodidos no le dices a Kurt lo que sientes?

- Yo… - Elliot no sabía que decir salvo… - ¡Menudo idiota tengo por amigo! ¿Cómo lo sabías Seb?

- ¿En serio, pendejo? Solo basta con mirarte y ver la cara de idiota que pones cada que vez a Kurt. Y también está la vez de la joyería. Ni siquiera te quedaste para saber el por qué había acompañado al grandote ese…

- Finn… el grandote se llama Finn – le interrumpió.

Sebastian resopló. – Bueno, Finn, el grandote es hermanastro de Kurt y lo había acompañado para ver el regalo que le iba a dar a su novia, creo que es Rachel… pero bah, quien sabe. Como dije eres un…

- Idiota, cabezón, gilipollas, capullo, imbécil, pendejo… - suspiró – pero un idiota totalmente enamorado de Kurt. – le terminó Elliot. – Seb, gracias hermano. Yo…

- ¿Tú qué, Elliot?

- Yo no sé qué hacer, ¿vale? La última vez que tuve novio, si recuerdas, el idiota me dejo por una mujer – susurró.

- Lo recuerdo Elliot. Y es por eso que tienes que echarle ganas y hacerle saber a Kurt que te gusta, joder, hasta enamorado estás. Y te lo digo porque sé que a Kurt le gustas. Tiene la misma cara embobada cada que te ve. Bro, si no le dices nunca sabrás lo que temes oír, y es mejor hacerlo de una vez antes de que le des alas al pequeño y salgas lastimado por lastimarle a él.

Elliot guardo silencio sopesando las palabras de su amigo. - ¿Sabías que eres un gran amigo, Seb?

- Claro que lo sé pequeño, me lo dices todos los días. Antes de que te duermas, escúchame bien cabezón, en cuanto pongas un pie frente a Kurt le harás ver que te gusta, ¿vale? – Elliot asintió – Bien, si estás seguro de que lo amas, harás lo que tu corazón dicte. En estos días que la escuela ha entrado en paro, nuestros compañeros del departamento no tienen clases así que tenemos el depa para nosotros solos. Por lo tanto, acepto que traigas a Kurt a comer un día de estos…

- Para Seb… yo… ¿estás seguro de que quieres que invite a Kurt?

- Claro que sí tontuelo. ¡Tráelo! No seas idiota o te romperé la cara.

Elliot quedó boquiabierto. Seb… el mismo Sebastian le estaba pidiendo que llevara a Kurt a comer, ¿qué haría Seb mientras ellos comen? Y pareciendo que Seb le había leído la mente, éste le contesta:

- Y claro que no estaré como imbécil viendo como ligas a la princesa. Yo traeré mi propia cita. Desde hace días, bueno, meses que estoy viendo a uno de los amigos de Kurt. El rubiecito me tiene loco. ¡Con ese culito que se carga como no tenerme así! – exclamó emocionado el ojiverde. – Por lo tanto, ya quedamos, tú traerás a Kurt y yo a Adam y tendremos una comida en la cual declararemos lo que sentimos. ¿Vale?

- Yo… sí.

- Bien, ahora duerme bro. Te despertaré en cuanto lleguemos.

Y así lo hizo.

Finalmente, el día de reanudar las clases había llegado. Desde un día antes Kurt había elegido el conjunto que llevaría al día siguiente. Se vistió y fue con Finn para que éste le dejara en el lugar donde les darían clases. Iba diez minutos tarde por lo cual se sorprendió al ver a sus compañeros afuera del edificio.

Cuando bajó de la camioneta, el primero en recibirlo fue Sebastian.

- Hola amore. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus mini-vacaciones?

Kurt ya se había acostumbrado a la actitud del ojiverde para con él por lo cual sólo pudo reír.

- De maravilla Bas. ¿Y Elliot? – preguntó impaciente.

- Tu corazón está en el segundo piso tratando de averiguar a qué jodida hora nos darán las clases. – Kurt no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el comentario de su corazón.

Cuando bajo Elliot, éste corrió hasta que casi hace que Kurt cayera al suelo por su impaciencia de verlo.

- Dios, Kurt, perdona, casi te tiro.

- No tengas cuidado Elliot. Me había dicho Bas que habías ido a preguntar sobre las clases.

- Pues, sí. Fui. Y bueno, tendremos solo una clase, de una a dos de la tarde. Así que, son las diez de la mañana y bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo para habl…

- ¡Tortolos! – gritó Sebastian y le cortó el rollo a Elliot. – Adam, Sugar, Santana, Brittany, Artie y yo iremos a comer. ¿Vienen?

- ¡Claro que sí Bas! - le gritó Elliot entendiendo el plan de Sebastian. Le tomó la mano a Kurt y le dijo: - Vamos Kurtie. Te llevaré a comer lo que tú quieras.

En todo el camino, Elliot no le soltó la mano a Kurt. Si lo hacía era para darle un beso en la coronilla y susurrarle que no veía la hora en estar solos para decirle algo importante.

Sebastian también iba tomado de la mano de Adam, quién no cabía de alegría al escuchar las palabras del ojiverde en la mañana. ¡Quién lo diría! ¡Ahora es novio del sexy Sebastian Smythe! Pero claro, Elliot no le creía y le hizo una apuesta: sí le robaba un beso al rubio frente a él, tendría siete minutos para besarse en uno de los cuartos del departamento. Seb, sin dudar, le dijo que le fuera preparando la cama porque hoy tendría lo que tanto había estado anhelando.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño restaurant de comida casera, dejando a Elliot boquiabierto, Sebastian le retiró la silla al rubio para que éste se sentara y después, con galantería se sentó a su lado y le besó la palma de la mano. Vaya que iba en serio con Adam. Trató de hacer lo mismo con Kurt pero él ya se había sentado al lado de Sebastian. Bien, ahora su humor estaba un poco agrio, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que fuera peor.

Comieron, bebieron, rieron y se tomaron fotos que en poco tiempo, Sugar ya había subido al Facebook.

Cuando iban de regreso al lugar donde habían dejado sus mochilas, en media calle, Sebastian detuvo a Adam. Lo tomó de la cintura y le plantó un beso cargado de amor y pasión. Elliot sin creerlo, tuvo que sentarse en una banqueta con Kurt. Genial, ahora tendría que escuchar los gemidos de esos dos en la tarde.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Elliot? – le preguntó Kurt levantándole la barbilla.

- ¿Yo? Digo… no. Pasa que nunca pensé que esos dos – apuntó al ojiverde que aún besaba al rubio – fueran en serio. Tanto que le hice una apuesta a Seb. – el castaño ante tal locura no pudo evitar reír. – Ey, ¿por qué te ríes?

- Porque ahora entiendo el por qué estás así.

- ¿Ah, sí? Dímelo.

- Estás celoso. – dijo el castaño sin un ápice de temor. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal puesto que él amaba a Elliot. Pero verlo así, sabía que el pelinegro estaba enamorado de Seb.

- ¿Celoso? Joder, no. Yo… ¿por qué has pensado eso? – susurró.

- Yo sólo… pensé… ¿dime que no es cierto? – balbuceó.

Elliot pensando que quién estaba celoso era Kurt lo dejó sin decirle una palabra y se fue hecho una furia. Seb que aún seguía besando a Adam, no se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había ido. Cuando por fin necesitaron aire, se separaron y vieron al castaño llorando en la banqueta, solo.

- Ey, pequeño… ¿por qué lloras? – le preguntó Seb tomándolo de las manos.

- Yo… yo la regué Bas. Pensé que Elliot estaba celoso de verte besando a Adam y… y estoy más que seguro que él pensó lo mismo de mí y se fue con la cólera encima y no me dejo explicarle. Yo… yo lo amo Bas. Eso le iba a decir pero… me dejó aquí solo.

- ¿Por qué los enamorados son los más idiotas? – susurró para que Adam no le escuchara. – Mira, nene. Sé que posiblemente el estado anímico de mi amigo no sea bueno ahora, pero, estoy seguro de que no te odia. Además, con quién posiblemente esté enojado es conmigo.

- Es que… me dijo que te había hecho una apuesta.

- Claro, y se fue enojado porque lo cumplí y ahora tendrá que dejarme gemir y coger con Adam en el departamento. Es por eso que está enojado. Porque ahora me tendrá que escuchar reclamar el culo de mi querido y guapo novio.

- ¿Es por eso que se fue así?

- Estoy seguro y el que le hayas dicho que estaba celoso solo le aumento el enojo. Pero, tú despreocúpate, se animará en cuanto tenga unas clases y tome algo. Ahora vámonos. Ya casi es hora.

Cuando llegaron, resultó que la clase ya había comenzado desde hace una hora, pero a Sebastian le dio igual que jaló a su novio y a Kurt dentro del salón sin que la profesora se diera cuenta.

En la clase, Kurt pudo notar que Elliot se había sentado hasta adelante. Genial, ahora realmente estaba enojado, nunca se había sentado cerca del pizarrón.

Sebastian se daba cuenta de que Elliot volteaba para buscar al castaño. Joder, esos dos le van a traer más problemas de lo que pensaba. Y Kurt, bueno, él estaba absorto en una conversación con Santana.

Finalmente, la clase se dio por terminada. Sebastian y Adam se quejaron de la tarea que les habían dejado. ¡Era demasiada! No podían terminarla en una semana. Tres proyectos, más ejercicios de cálculo… no, no tenían el tiempo suficiente. Cuando iban a dejar el salón, la profesora les dijo que los proyectos podían hacerlos en equipos. Dicho esto, Sebastian apuntó en una hoja el nombre de su novio, el de Santana, el de Kurt y el de Elliot junto con su nombre. Lo entregó a la profesora y se fue contento. Ahora tenía una manera de juntar a esos tortolos.

- Chicos, la maestra ha asignado equipos. Están conmigo Santana, Elliot y Kurt… oh, y un sexy rubio de nombre Adam.

Elliot se sorprendió. Él mismo había escuchado que los equipos los había hecho Sebastian, no que la profesora los había asignado.

- De seguro tiene algún plan Seb – murmuró.

- Bien, vámonos chicos, hay tres proyectos que hacer.

Salieron del edificio. Adam corrió para saltarle a Sebastian en la espalda para que éste le cargara un rato y el ojiverde gustoso se dejó hacer por su novio.

Ésta vez, Elliot le tomó la mano a Santana quién a regañadientes aceptó, pero solo del meñique. Y Kurt tuvo que ir solo observando como sus amigos y la persona que amaba estaban felices. Kurt hervía de celos. Elliot sabía que debían hablar y lo evitaba.

- ¡Kurtie! – gritó un hombre. Kurt se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el nombre que amó hace tres años y con el que tuvo una pequeña relación. Ahora le quería como si fuese su hermano.

- ¡Blaine! – gritó de vuelta.

El pelinegro se acercó y abrazó a Kurt. Le dio dos besos en la mejilla y finalmente le sonrió. Ahora recordaba porque se había enamorado de Blaine. Elliot al escuchar gritar al castaño no pudo evitar voltear y ver a un hombre mayor a Kurt abrazarle y darle besos. Ahora era él quien hervía de celos.

- Oh, Kurtie. Tengo tiempo sin verte y eso que estudiamos en la misma institución. Cuando Finn me dijo que tenías clases vine para buscarte e invitarte algo de comer. Cooper te extraña, ese pequeñín te ama al igual que yo. Eres de la familia, pequeño.

- Dios, Blaine. No sé qué decirte. Yo… yo voy a casa de un amigo para hacer un proyecto…

Le cortó. – No se diga más. ¿Te parece si les ayudo con el proyecto y te cuento algo que Cooper quiere que sepas?

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme?

- Sabes que siempre, Kurt. Eres mi hermano, bueno, como uno.

- Sale, me ayudas y me platicas eso que quiere Cooper que sepa.

Ahora, decidido, Kurt le tomó la mano a Blaine quién se sorprendió pero en cuanto vio la mirada que le enviaba un chico que estaba tomado de la mano de una latina, entendió porque Kurt hacía eso. Y, con tal de ayudarle, accedió.

Ahora, Kurt caminaba de la mano de Blaine, Sebastian de la mano de Adam, y Elliot de la mano de una encabronada Santana.

Caminaron cerca de quince cuadras, pero iban felices, menos Elliot, inclusive a Santana se le había bajado el enojo con ver a Elliot celoso. Le era sumamente divertido.

Finalmente llegaron al departamento, pero sorpresivamente, Santana tuvo que irse porque Brittany tuvo un problema con su amado gato.

- Bien, chicos, ¿qué tienen que hacer? – preguntó Blaine pasando su brazo por los hombros del castaño.

- Tenemos que hacer una historieta acerca de la teoría de la relatividad.

- ¿En serio? – Blaine rió preguntó: - ¿Acaso les da clases la profesora Angela Márquez? – todos asintieron, menos Elliot quien no le quitaba la vista al ojimiel. – Siendo así, tengo algunas ideas que pueden interesarles y ayudarles con su tarea.

Durante tres horas, Blaine les ayudo a los chicos sobre su tarea que pudieron terminar durante ese trayecto. Elliot se puso mucho más celoso al notar que cada que podía, el ojimiel al que llamaban Blaine, rozaba las piernas, los brazos y en ocasiones, los labios del castaño. Joder que se estaba poniendo incomodo en su lugar por lo que decidió irse a dormir antes de que hiciera algo estúpido como castrar a Blaine delante de todos.

Blaine le contó que el pequeño Cooper había conseguido novia y quería que Kurt lo supiera y le acompañara a comprar una bufanda para ella. Kurt aceptó. Cuando se despidieron de Adam y Sebastian, Blaine le ofreció llevarlo a su casa y Kurt de tan agotado que se sentía no pudo negarse a tan maravillosa oferta.

- Kurt… tú sabes que lo que hice cuando te vi fue porque… bueno… joder, ¿cómo te digo? – susurró.

- Blaine, sé que lo hiciste para darle celos a Elliot. ¡Y vaya que lo hiciste! Nunca lo había visto tan celoso y territorial.

- Vaya que sí. Ese chico tiene serios problemas de adolescente hormonal. Créeme, quería follarte Kurt. Y… - Blaine al ver la mirada de miedo del castaño se rió. Kurt aún era un bebé pingüino. – Perdona, Kurtie. ¿Sabes? Yo también quería hacerlo conti… - y ahora se dio cuenta de la cara de asombro de Kurt quién no pudo evitar reír y hacer que Blaine se sonrojara.

- Basta, Blainey. – rió – Ignoraré lo que me acabas de decir. Bueno, te doy las gracias por ayudarme con Elliot. Nos vemos Blainey Anderson. Te quiero nene.

- Yo también te quiero Kurt.

- Oh, felicítame a Cooper y dile que cuando quiera venga a mi casa y nos vamos de compras.

- Claro Kurtie. Nos vemos.

Y con eso, Kurt terminó su día. Ahora la cabeza le daba vueltas. Elliot se portaba celoso pero no le decía nada, solo le evitaba. Kurt, decidido a olvidar lo que pasó ese día se fue a dormir.

La siguiente semana que tuvo clases, tomo fue igual que la anterior. Elliot no le hablaba pero estaba seguro de que vigilaba cada paso que hacía. Y se puso mucho más celoso cuando Blaine apareció con Cooper y se fueron de compras.

Kurt se enamoraba más y más de Elliot y él también se enamoraba cada vez más del castaño. Pero ninguno se atrevía a decir lo que sentía.

La siguiente semana fue diferente. Elliot se fue con unos amigos que conoció del otro grupo de la misma carrera y Kurt tuvo que irse, un poco triste, con Mercedes, Santana, Brittany y Sugar a pasear por la plaza. De un momento a otro, Santana entró a una Sex Shop y comenzó a curiosear. Kurt, que a pesar de ser un "experto" en materia de sexo sin haberlo practicado, quería también curiosear por lo tanto, fue jalado por Santana dentro de local. Miraron varias cosas para satisfacer y aumentar el orgasmo. Y de pronto, Kurt miró una cama que decía no subir sin pareja y de un momento a otro, Santana se tumbó con Kurt en la cama y el castaño se puso rojo como un tomate.

Salieron como si no hubiesen entrado en ese lugar y corrieron como locos hasta no poder más. Se despidieron y cada quién se fue a su casa.

Kurt, en casa, platicaba con una amiga que conoció en FanFiction. Se llama Evangelina y a ella le contaba todo y ella le contaba cómo iban sus días. Ella sabía todo de él y él de ella.

La semana siguiente les avisaron que la huelga había terminado y podrían regresar. Era viernes y Kurt no lo soportaba más. Tenía que decirle aunque fuese por Facebook. Por lo tanto, se conectó y espero a que Elliot se conectara. Cuando el puntito verde apareció al lado de la foto de Elliot, Kurt comenzó a escribir.

Me gustas. Ese fue el mensaje de Kurt, y por no querer saber la contestación, se desconectó. Pasados quince minutos se volvió a conectar y se encontró con el siguiente mensaje:

¿Estás hablando en serio? Yo… Kurt no creo que pueda corresponderte. No sé si me lo estás diciendo de broma o es en serio. Y creo que lo mejor, para no herirte es que me aleje de ti. Sí, eso hare. Y por favor, no me busques, haz tu vida que yo haré la mía. Y ¡BAM!, el corazón de Kurt se destrozó.

Esa noche se hizo bolita en su cama y sollozo. Pensaba que era un tonto al pensar que de verdad Elliot le quería. Ahora se daba cuenta. Y tratando de olvidar se quedó dormido y al siguiente día entraba a clases.

Se despertó e hizo su rutina normal, aunque un poco desanimado. Hoy vería a Elliot. Su corazón se hizo más pequeño de lo que ya estaba al pensar en lo que podría pasar.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió directamente a casa de Santana, necesitaba apoyo y ella podía ayudarle. Le contó TODO. Ella le dijo que Elliot era un estúpido por callar lo que sentía, que ella sabía la razón por la que lo había hecho pero no era la indicada para decirle.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Elliot ya estaba ahí, saludo a Santana y a Kurt lo ignoró. Todo ese día le ignoró.

Kurt se fue hecho añicos a su casa. Volvió a sollozar. Sin pensarlo, llamó a Seb y le dijo lo ocurrido.

Cuando Kurt terminó de contarle, Sebastian se fue hecho una furia al cuarto de Elliot.

- ¡Si serás idiota! – le gritó encolerizado - ¿Por qué jodidos le dijiste que no le podías corresponder si eso es lo que estabas esperando?

- ¿Por qué? La respuesta es obvia. Me dejará en cuanto alguna mujer le eche el ojo. Todos son iguales.

- ¿En serio estás comparando a Kurt con todos los demás idiotas que has tenido por novios? Lo reitero, eres un imbécil. Kurt no te haría eso.

- ¿Qué no lo haría? Posiblemente no me deje por una mujer, pero te aseguro que lo hará por un tipo de ojos color miel, de veinte años y con el pelo lleno de rizos salvajes.

- ¿Hablas de Blaine? ¡Menudo idiota! Lo hizo para darte celos así como tú lo hiciste con Santana.

Elliot se quedó callado. Sabía que había hecho mal al querer darle celos a Kurt si él sabía que lo amaba y, por consiguiente, Kurt le hizo la misma jugada.

Suspiró. - ¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó en un tono más calmado.

- Como que me llamo Sebastian. Ahora, metete en tu cabezota que Kurt… ¡Kurt te ama! Y joder, tú lo amas a él.

- Claro que lo amo.

- ¿Entonces, que esperas? Dile que lo amas.

- No puedo bro. Hoy lo ignoré como si no existiera.

- ¿Qué? … Ahora si te parto la cara por idiota.

Y dicho y hecho, esa noche Sebastian le propinó una paliza a Elliot quién tuvo que ir al siguiente día con un ojo hinchado y unos rasguños en su pierna por los golpes de su amigo. Kurt al verlo trató de ayudarle pero al recordar las palabras de Elliot se hizo a un lado. El pelinegro lo notaba y se odiaba por ello. Estaba alejando a la persona que amaba.

Paso una semana y Elliot ya había planeado la manera de hacerle ver a Kurt que lo amaba. Se había contactado con Blaine para decirle sus planes. Quería aprender a tocar una canción en guitarra para cantársela al castaño. Blaine al escucharlo accedió a ayudarle.

Al día siguiente de haber pasado una semana, Elliot ya tenía la canción con la que le dejaría claro a Kurt que lo amaba.

Le mando un mensaje al castaño.

Kurt, te espero en la plaza a las cuatro de la tarde. No faltes, por favor. Con amor, Elliot

Kurt lloró, ¿con amor? Que lata le daba, primero lo ignora y ahora quiere verlo. Le dijo a Sebastian del mensaje y éste lo alentó a que fuera, nada perdía con ir. Finalmente, a regañadientes, Kurt accedió.

Cuando llegó a la plaza, se encontró con el pelinegro acompañado con una guitarra. ¿Le va a cantar? No podía ser. Elliot no tocaba. ¿O sí?

- Kurt, fue un error el decirte que no podía corresponderte porque de verdad quería hacerlo, pero mis temores me hicieron una mala jugada y por eso te contesté que no. Pero, quiero que sepas que ya no te dejaré ir. Sólo… sólo escucha la canción. Lo dice todo por mí.

Y con el corazón desbocado, Elliot comenzó a tocar.

_Definitivamente nada que cambiar_

_Te has convertido en toda mi felicidad_

_Definitivamente basta respirar_

_Para sentir completa tu totalidad_

_Hay un ángel en tus ojos vida mía_

_Hay un ángel que respira, tan solo quiero estar_

_Junto a ti perderme_

_Gritarle al universo que estoy hecho para ti no hay más_

_Junto a ti fundirme y en un instante huir de todo lo demás_

_La vida quiero pasarla junto a ti_

_Definitivamente nada que cambiar_

_Te has convertido en toda mi felicidad_

_Definitivamente basta respirar_

_Para sentir completa tu totalidad_

_Hay un ángel en tus ojos vida mía_

_Hay un ángel que respira, que da la vida_

_Tan solo quiero estar_

_Junto a ti perderme _

_Gritarle al universo que estoy hecho para ti no hay más_

_Junto a ti fundirme_

_Y un instante huir de todo lo demás_

_La vida quiero pasarla junto a ti_

Cuando la canción terminó, Elliot se acercó al castaño, le abrazó de la cintura y en sus labios le susurró: - Te amo Kurt, ¿te gustaría ser mi novio?

- Sí

- ¿Y? …

- También te amo Elliot.

Y sin esperarlo un segundo más, Elliot presionó sus labios con los del castaño.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado!<br>Rochii, nena, he pagado xD Debo dejar de apostar contra ti :P Te amodoro! **

**Dejen sus reviews :DD**

**Linda noche! :33**


End file.
